


"I take it things didn't go as planned."

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Mild Language, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine being Jax's wife and one of the prospects accidentally gets you arrested while you're helping the club with something."





	"I take it things didn't go as planned."

“Just play it cool. Let me do the talking, that way we’ll be in and out. Don’t do anything to give us away.”

Half Sack nodded and took a deep breath, trying to settle himself. All he had to do was stay quiet and carry the clipboard. Easy enough. As long as he did that, no one would notice that you guys weren’t actually from the health department and you’d easily be able to get the information Jax needed. Taking a deep breath yourself and smoothing your hands over your pencil skirt, you began to walk into the strip club. Holding up the fake name tag that Juice had made for you at the bouncer, you were in the club in no time, the darkness making you feel that much more confident that you wouldn’t get caught. All you had to do was get in, take the picture of the license and get out.

The patrons were far too busy getting their lap dances to pay attention to the two of you and same went for the strippers, their tips their focus and not you. No one seemed to bat an eyelash, as you made your way through, finding the wall towards the back that held all the licenses for the establishment. You told Kip to stay right behind you, not to let too much space between the two of you so that they couldn’t ask him any questions. He was doing well too, that was until a particular redhead in black leather and chains caught his attention.

He tried to focus on you and follow behind you, he really did, but her hips were moving so seamlessly, her hair glittering in the maroon lights they had above the stage. He just couldn’t take his eyes off of her and it didn’t take long for a large gap to get between you, him standing by the bar while you had already made it up to the side banister, discreetly snapping pictures of the license numbers. You had gotten nearly all of them when you turned around to tell Kip to start pretending to write something down, but no one was there. You searched around for him quickly and saw him staring at one of the dancers, his mouth hanging open as he practically drooled over the dancer. You hugged and tried to get his attention but he was too focused. Growling, you turned back around and snapped the rest of the pictures, stomping over to him once you were finished.

“What the fuck did I tell you?!”

He jumped as you whispered harshly into his ear, a guilty look coming over his face immediately.

“Shit, sorry. I was, I was just, uh-”

“Shut up. Let’s just get out of here.”

He nodded quickly, feeling bad for not paying attention and followed behind you, still a little flustered. His nerves were still full-blown and as he kept up with your quick footsteps, he snagged the toe of his boot on the leg of a bar stool, knocking it over and sending it clattering to the floor. The music was loud enough to mask most of the noise but not loud enough to keep the bartender from hearing it and now he was at full attention, his eyes trained in the two of you.

“Hey, who the fuck are y'all?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You grumbled as you tried to relax into the hard cot, this skirt annoying you more and more as the time passes. You pulled it back down along your thighs and childishly kicked your bare feet against the flimsy mattress, annoyed at everything. All you wanted was to get out of this cell and swing on Kip for getting you caught, but a bath sounded just as good too. Looking to the side as you heard some keys jingling, you figured it was just Unser coming back into to check on you but instead you saw it was Hale, Jax trailing behind him. Hale unlocked your cell and slid it open, Jax standing there with so what of a smirk.

“I take it things didn’t go as planned.”

You gave him a sarcastic smile and slipped your heels back on, standing from the cot and stepping out of the cell as Hale began talking.

“Now usually impersonating any government employees a pretty serious offense but Wayne has convinced me to let this one go, under the condition that you do 15 hours of community service at the local weekend fair and fundraiser.”

You hated that fucking fair, Gemma always forcing you to help her with the pies and meals, but at least you used to sneak off with Jax after a couple hours. It seemed like Kips fuck up had now earned the possibility and gotten you a mandatory weekend full of pie and casserole baking with the matriarch. With a bitter nod, you agreed to Hale’s condition and allowed him to walk you and Jax out with a smile.

“My favorite pie flavor is blueberry, by the way."


End file.
